Facebook, Waterloo Road style
by WritingWhat'sOnMyMind
Summary: Waterloo Road and Facebook. Rewritten. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Facebook Waterloo Road style.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own waterloo Road (sobs like a baby) it belongs to Shed Productions and broadcasted by the BBC.**

**A/N An idea that popped into my head as I was on my FB last night and I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Characters:**

**Bolton Smiley**

**Paul Langley**

**Alesha Dillon**

**Danielle Harker**

**Sambuca Kelly**

**Denzil Kelly**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Mika Grainger**

**Chlo Charles**

**Donte Charles**

**Kim Campbell**

**Chris Mead**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Davina Shackleton**

**Janeece Bryon**

**Maxine Barlow**

**Nicki Boston**

**Rachel Fleet **

**Adam Fleet**

**Steph Haydock**

**Mikayla White**

**Matt Widing**

**Lauren Andrews**

**Chapter one**

Bolton had just another session of his radio show and thought he'd log onto Facebook to see what was happening.

**Bolton Smiley **wrote on his wall

"Wouldn't it be well mint if Miss Mason got a FB, init? Lol." He typed, as he thought fondly of the woman who had turned his life around and wondering what she was doing at this very moment.

**Paul Langley **and **7 others** like your post.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Bolton Smiley's **wall post -

"Yeah B and pigs fly. Lol." She typed, being the rather stuck up person she was.

**Bolton Smiley** replied to the comment **Danielle Harker** left on his wall

" Shut up, Dan. I was only sayin' and you never know, init." He typed, shaking his head at how immature Danielle could be.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Bolton Smiley's** reply

" Get your head out of the clouds mate, she's too stuck up! Lol." She typed back, rather full of herself.

**Bolton Smiley **replied to **Danielle Harker's** reply.

"I said shut up, Dan. Your taking it too far. There's no need for that man. Mason's alright." He typed back, getting a little annoyed at his friend as he remembered Rachel Mason had helped her out of a few sticky situations herself.

Alesha was sat beside Danielle and thought she'd get her two cents worth in.

**Alesha Dillon** replied to **Bolton Smiley's** post

"Why are you getting hot and bothered for B? :L." She typed, when her laptop finally booted up and she had logged to her FB page.

**Bolton Smiley **replied to her post

"She helped me out init."

He typed back before having enough of the two drama queens and logging off FB and shutting laptop, putting it on the side before going to get something to eat.

**Kim Campbell **post on her wall.

"Spending the night cuddled up on the sofa with my man ** Chris Mead **and my baby boy! Mwah xx."

She typed before putting her phone back down on the coffee table.

A couple of seconds later her phone bleeped, showing her that.

**Steph Haydock **and **3 others** like your post.

**Sambuca Kelly** updated a new photo. Tagged ** Lauren Andrews.**

"crackin' night out!." She typed beside the picture she uploaded as she lay in bed.

**Janeece Bryon **wrote on her wall

" I know y'all don't hehehe :)xx." She typed, as she sat on Maxine's bed after having a girlie"s night in.

**Maxine Barlow **replied to **Janeece Bryon's** post.

" Janeece you were told to keep sh doom!

She typed, rather annoyed at Janeece and her big mouth.

**Janeece Bryon **replied to **Maxine Barlow's **reply

" I didn't tell anyone :P." She typed back.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Janeece Bryon's** post.

"What do you know?xx". She typed, curious as to know what was going on.

**Janeece Bryon **replied to **Danielle Harker's** reply

" I can't say! :(". Janeece typed back.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Janeece Bryon's** reply

"Why?x". She typed back her reply.

**Janeece Bryon **replied to **Danielle Harker's** reply

"I'm not allowed." She typed back.

**Maxine Barlow **replied to **Janeece Bryon's **post

" That's right so keep it shut!

And stop being such a baby!" She typed.

**Janeece Bryon **replied to **Maxine Barlow's **reply on her post

" Alright, alright keep ya knickers on. Max! Xx". She typed back, before putting her phone down.

**A/N There you have it, I really enjoyed writing this! Please review, would love to hear what you all think!**

**Much love**

**Mary xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Facebook Waterloo Road style.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own waterloo Road (sobs like a baby) it belongs to Shed Productions and broadcasted by the BBC.**

**A/N An idea that popped into my head as I was on my FB last night and I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Thank you so much for the reviews! Made me smile!**

**Characters:**

**Bolton Smiley**

**Paul Langley**

**Alesha Dillon**

**Danielle Harker**

**Sambuca Kelly**

**Denzil Kelly**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Mika Grainger**

**Chlo Charles**

**Donte Charles**

**Kim Campbell**

**Chris Mead**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Davina Shackleton**

**Janeece Bryon**

**Maxine Barlow**

**Nicki Boston**

**Rachel Fleet **

**Adam Fleet**

**Steph Haydock**

**Mikayla White**

**Matt Widing**

**Lauren Andrews**

**Chapter Two**

Matt had just taught his third period years 8's drama and now had some down time.

**Matt Widing** posted on his wall.

"This year's christmas production is going to be amazing!" He typed.

**Steph Haydock** and **4 others** like your post.

**Nicki Boston** posted on her wall.

"The kids think actually writing about Facebook for an essay is homework lol." She typed, before putting her phone back down on her desk and going back to marking the english essay that littered her desk.

**Tom Clarkson** and **5 others** like your post.

**Tom Clarkson** replied to

**Nicki Boston's** post.

"Now you know I feel. Lol." He typed, taking a sip of his coffee.

**Nicki Boston** replied to **Tom Clarkson's** reply.

"Don't I just, you still coming to mine tonight?" :)

**Tom Clarkson** replied to **Nicki Boston's** reply.

"Of Course." :) He typed back.

**Steph Haydock** posted on her wall.

"Guess who I convinced to join Facebook?!" She typed.

**Kim Campbell** and **9 others** like your post.

**Bolton Smiley** replied to **Steph Haydock's** post.

"Who Miss?" He typed.

**Steph Haydock** replied to **Bolton Smiley's** reply.

"Oh Bolton patients is a virtue. Lol." She typed back.

**Bolton Smiley** replied to **Steph Haydock's** reply.

"You'll have to wait and see, Bolton." She typed back.

**Jameece Bryon** also replied to **Steph Haydock's** post.

"I KNOW!" She typed.

**Steph Haydock** replied to **Janeece Bryon's** reply.

"JANEECE, BOTTON IT!" She typed, rather annoyed.

**Janeece Bryon** replied to **Steph Haydock's** reply.

"WHY THEY'RE GOING TO FIND SOON ENOUGH!" She typed, pissed off at being told to button it.

**Steph Haydock** replied to **Janeece bryon's** reply.

"I DON'T CARE, KEEP IT SHUT!" She typed back.

**Janeece bryon** replied to **Steph Haydock's** reply.

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME THAT!" She typed back angrily, almost breaking the buttons on her phone.

**Steph Haydock** replied to **Janeece Bryon's** reply.

"I have, deal with it." She typed in return.

**Kim Campbell** posted on her wall.

"OMG I never thought I'd be an engaged woman! So happy ATM I could burst!"

**Steph Haydock** and **15 others.**

**Steph Haydock** posted on **Kim Campbell's** wall.

"Congrats babes you go gal!"

She typed.

**Tom Clarkson** posted on **Kim Campbell's** wall.

"Congratulations to you both xx." He wrote.

**Nicki Boston** also posted on **Kim campbell's** wall.

" Congrats!xx." She typed.

Rachel Fleet was sat in her kitchen having a coffee when she noticed her laptop sitting on the side and remembering conversation she had with Steph, she decided to make up a Facebook account.

After filling out all the required information. She put up a photo of herself as her profile picture.

And made her first ever post.

"I'm finally after much persuasion joining the land of Facebook! Lol." She typed, before logging off and shutting her laptop off.

**A/N There you have it, I really enjoyed writing this! Please review, would love to hear what you all think!**

**Much love**

**Mary xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Facebook Waterloo Road style.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own waterloo Road (sobs like a baby) it belongs to Shed Productions and broadcasted by the BBC.**

**A/N An idea that popped into my head as I was on my FB last night and I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Thank you so much for the reviews! Made me smile!**

**Characters:**

**Bolton Smiley**

**Paul Langley**

**Alesha Dillon**

**Danielle Harker**

**Sambuca Kelly**

**Denzil Kelly**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Mika Grainger**

**Chlo Charles**

**Donte Charles**

**Kim Campbell**

**Chris Mead**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Davina Shackleton**

**Janeece Bryon**

**Maxine Barlow**

**Nicki Boston**

**Rachel Fleet **

**Adam Fleet**

**Steph Haydock**

**Mikayla White**

**Matt Widing**

**Lauren Andrews**

**Chapter Three**

Bolton was in town with the lads for beer and pizza and decided to check his FB on his phone.

You have a friends request from **Rachel Fleet.**

Bolton's eyes nearly popped out of his head, having to read it over and over again to make sure he had read it right.

He finally decided to accept it.

**Bolton Smiley** accepted your friends request.

**Bolton Smiley** wrote on **Rachel Fleet's** wall.

"Seen Mrs, is this really you?" He wrote.

After few seconds later his phone bleeped.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to your post.

"Yes Bolton, it's me. Shocked, eh? Lol." She typed back, laughing imagining the look on this face.

Bolton read the reply and replied to it.

**Bolton Smiley** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"Sweet, coz' Dani said that you would be too stuck up." He typed back fast as his fingers would allow.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Bolton Smiley's** reply.

"She did, did she? I'll have to have a little to her about that." She typed.

Bolton posted on his wall.

"Yo yo peeps! Mrs Mason is in da buildin' add her!" He wrote.

**Paul langley** replied to Bolton smiley's post.

"Yeah right mate. Pull the other one. Lol." He typed.

**Bolton Smiley** replied to **Paul Langley's** reply.

"Nah man I'm serious init." He wrote.

**Paul Langley** replied to **Bolton Smiley's** reply.

"Seriously?" He typed.

**Alesha Dillon** replied to **Bolton Smiley's** post.

"Yeah right, B. Like we're going to believe that. Lol." She wrote.

**Bolton Smiley** replied to **Alesha Dillon's** reply.

"I'm telling y'all the truth man!" He replied.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Bolton Smiley's** reply.

'He's telling you the truth. Stop giving him such a hard Miss Dillon." She typed in reply, annoyed at the teenagers attitude.

**Alesha Dillon **replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"Oh my god Mrs! Soz I didn't realize!" She wrote, feeling rather embassrested.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Alesha Dillon's** reply.

"Its not me you should be apologising to." She wrote, feeling like a headteacher all over again even though she's not anymore.

**Paul Langley** and **17 others** sent **Rachel Fleet** a friends request.

**Danielle Harker** posted on **Rachel Fleet's** wall.

"Your so a fake like we're going to believe that our old, snobby nose, stuck up cow of a headteacher would actually get a FB. For starters she's WAY to old and being a snobby stuck up nosed cow that she is, nobody would want to be friends with her anyway, so do us a favour and delete your fake profile because quite frankly in pathetic!" She wrote not realising that it was actually Rachel she was talking to.

**Bolton Smiley** replied to **Danielle Harker** reply.

"Who do you think you are? Mrs Mason's alright ya know!. There's no need for that dan. That's bang out of order." He typed, nearly throwing his phone up the wall in anger.

**Alesha Dillon **also replied to **Danielle Harker's** reply.

"You shouldn't have done that, babes. Its actually Mrs Mason!" She wrote.

Rachel had gone to put some clothes in the dryer and came back to find her phone flashing, she sat down and opened up her page and saw what Danielle had wrote.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Danielle Harker's** reply.

"Miss Harker, I don't not appreciate being slandered over a social networking site. If you have something to say to me, you know where I live. Knock on the door anytime and voice you opinions. Does your father know you have a Facebook because I'm sure I still have his number somewhere and I'm sure he'd be very interested in what I would have to say. She wrote, slamming her phone down on the table.

**Bolton Smiley** and **6 others **like your post.

**Danielle Harker **replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"Oh Mrs I am so sorry I didn't mean it please don't call my dad he'll kill me if he knew!" She typed, desperately hoping Mrs Mason wouldn't follow through on her threat.

**Bolton Smiley** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"You go Mrs! I did try telling her but she didn't believe me init." He wrote.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Bolton Smiley's** reply.

"Thank you. Bolton. How's things with you?" She wrote, having a soft spot for the boy.

**Bolton smiley** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"I'm alright init Mrs, you?" He typed back.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Bolton Smiley's** reply.

I'm good thank you Bolton I'm really good in fact, thanks for asking." She wrote.

Rachel posted on her wall.

"Finally convinced the hubby to join Facebook, RESULT! Adam Fleet love you darling!" She wrote for everyone to see.

**Steph Haydock** uploaded s new photo.

" **Rachel Fleet** Remember this Girlfriend. Ahahahaha!

**Rachel Fleet** wrote on her wall.

"Ok I'm leaving before that woman embassresses me anymore lol. She wrote before logging off.

**A/N There you have it, I really enjoyed writing this! Please review, would love to hear what you all think!**

**Much love**

**Mary xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Facebook Waterloo Road style.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own waterloo Road (sobs like a baby) it belongs to Shed Productions and broadcasted by the BBC.**

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! Made me smile! Here's a shout out!**

** 4444**

**K.A.S97**

**Stacey**

**Sarahabc0598 **

**Characters:**

**Bolton Smiley**

**Paul Langley**

**Alesha Dillon**

**Danielle Harker**

**Sambuca Kelly**

**Denzil Kelly**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Mika Grainger**

**Chlo Charles**

**Donte Charles**

**Kim Campbell**

**Chris Mead**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Davina Shackleton**

**Janeece Bryon**

**Maxine Barlow**

**Nicki Boston**

**Rachel Fleet **

**Adam Fleet**

**Steph Haydock**

**Mikayla White**

**Matt Widing**

**Lauren Andrews**

**Chapter Four**

Kim was in the centre of Manchester in yet another bridal shop looking at what felt the 100th gown.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, she logged onto her FB.

**Kim Campbell** posted on her wall.

"Organising a wedding is so bloody stressful!" She typed before putting her phone back in her pocket.

**Steph Haydock **and **3 others** like your post.

**Rachel fleet** replied to **Kin Campbell's** post.

"That's why I kept mine simple :)." She quickly typed as she was teaching a class of year 7's.

**Kim. Campbell **replied to **Rachel fleet's** reply.

"It is simple!" She typed when she heard her phone bleep.

**Josh Stevenson** posted on his wall.

"Night out with the lads!" He wrote.

**Bolton Smiley** and **6 others** like your post.

**Tom Clarkson** replied to **Josh stevenson's** post.

"Have a good son and don't do anything I wouldn't lol." He wrote.

**Josh Stevenson **replied to **Tom Clarkson's** reply.

"I'm only going out so you and Mrs Boston can have the house to yourselves lol." He wrote.

**Tom Clarkson** replied to **Josh Stevenson's** reply.

"You cheeky sod lol." He wrote.

**Josh Stevenson** replied to **Tom Clarkson's** reply.

"Just telling it like it is, old man. Lol." He wrote back.

**Tom Clarkson** replied to **Josh Stevenson's** reply.

"Oi, who are you calling old? Anyway have a good time son and I'll see you later." He wrote.

**Josh Stevenson** replied to **Tom Clarkson's** reply.

"Thanks dad and I will." He wrote.

**Rachel Fleet** posted on her wall.

"Keeping a lid on something is sooooo hard!" She wrote.

**Janeece Bryon** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** post.

"O aye? Lol." She wrote.

Rachel ignored her knowing that if she started typing she wouldn't be able to stop.

**Chlo Charles** posted on her wall.

"Would like to wish our beautiful daughter Izzie a very happy 3rd birthday!" She wrote.

**Kim Campbell** and **23 others** like your posted.

**Adam Fleet** posed on his wall.

"Rach's grand opening tonight! With my beautiful wife **Rachel Fleet**" He wrote.

**Steph Haydock** replied to **Adam Fleet's** posted.

"Rach's?" She wrote.

**Adam Fleet** replied to **Steph Haydock's** reply.

"My new restaurant Steph" he wrote.

**Steph Haydock** and **11 others** like your post.

**A/N There you have it, I really enjoyed writing this! Please review, would love to hear what you all think!**

**Much love**

**Mary xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Facebook Waterloo Road style.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own waterloo Road (sobs like a baby) it belongs to Shed Productions and broadcasted by the BBC.**

**A/N thank you so much for the reviews, you guys rock! You sure put a smile on my face. Sending all of you a cyber hug! Keep coming!**

** 4444**

**K.A.S97**

**Stacey**

**Sarahabc0598**

**Waterlooroadfan2012 **

**Characters:**

**Bolton Smiley**

**Paul Langley**

**Alesha Dillon**

**Danielle Harker**

**Sambuca Kelly**

**Denzil Kelly**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Mika Grainger**

**Chlo Charles**

**Donte Charles**

**Kim Campbell**

**Chris Mead**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Davina Shackleton**

**Janeece Bryon**

**Maxine Barlow**

**Nicki Boston**

**Rachel Fleet **

**Adam Fleet**

**Steph Haydock**

**Mikayla White**

**Matt Widing**

**Lauren Andrews**

**Chapter five. **

Maxine and Janeece had just had a hugh argument and Maxine took to her FB in anger.

**Maxine Barlow** posted on her wall.

"At times like this you really know who your friends are!" She typed, throwing her phone on the the bed.

**Janeece Bryon** replied to **Maxine Barlow's** post.

"Ya think." She wrote.

Maxine just couldn't be bothering with her, so she ignored her.

**Janeece Bryon**. Uploaded a new photo.

"Me and MY EX-BEST FRIEND!" She typed underneath it.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Janeece Bryon's** post.

"You and Max fallen or something?" She typed, wanting the latest gossip.

**Janeece Bryon** replied to **Danielle Harker's** reply.

"Too right." She typed, not caring who knew.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Janeece Bryon's** reply.

"Why?" She typed back.

**Janeece Bryon** replied to **Danielle Harker's** reply.

"She got the job both of us were going for and we said that if one didn't get it the other wouldn't take it and she went back on her word!" She wrote.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Janeece Bryon's** reply.

"Oh dear!" She typed back.

**Bolton Smiley** replied to **Danielle Harker;s** reply.

"Dan, don't even think about it! He typed.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Bolton Smiley's** reply.

"I don't know what your talking about :)" she typed.

**Bolton Smiley** replied to **Danielle Harker's** reply.

"You know exactly what I'm talking. You'll act like the concerned friend and bounce them off each other, not on!" He typed back.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Bolton Smiley's** reply.

"You so don't know me so don't pretend you do!" She typed.

**Bolton Smiley** replied to **Danielle Harker's** reply.

"Dani, gal I know you better then you know yourself, pull the other one." He typed back.

**Danielle Harker** has logged out.

**Kim Campbell** posted on her wall.

"In three weeks I'll be Kimberley Mead! Oh god!" She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** and **12 others **like your post.

**Rachel Fleet** posted on her wall.

The grand opening of the hubby's restaurant **Adam Fleet** was a massive success, not that I aspect ed anything less :)" she wrote.

**Matt Widing** and **26 others** like your post.

**Matt Wilding** replied to your post.

"How come a drop of alcohol didn't pass your lips all night, Missy?" He typed.

**Rachel Fleet **replied to **Matt Widing's** reply.

"Dealing with customers drunk, I don't think so. Lol" she wrote.

**Matt Wilding** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"No I suppose not no. The food was amazing, do you hire out?" He typed back.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Matt wilding's** reply.

Yes, we do. Why?" She typed.

**Matt Wilding** replied to. **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"It's Martha's 2nd Birthday next month, I was thinking of hiring the restaurant out." He typed.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Matt Wilding's** reply.

"I'll tell what I'll email you prices and things like that." She wrote back.

**Matt Wilding** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"That would be fantastic Rach. Thanks." He typed**.**

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Matt wilding's** reply.

" That's not a problem." She wrote back.

**Rachel Fleet** posted 12 new photes. And typed 'wedding photos underneath.

**Kim Campbell** and **14 others** like your photos.

**Adam Fleet** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** photos.

"Best day of my life, love you 3." He wrote.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Adam Fleet's** reply.

"Love you too honey 3." She wrote back.

**A/N There you have it, I really enjoyed writing this! Please review, would love to hear what you all think!**

**Much love**

**Mary xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Facebook Waterloo Road style.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own waterloo Road (sobs like a baby) it belongs to Shed Productions and broadcasted by the BBC.**

**A/N Ok so just that you all don't get confused each chapter is a month in time apart. Thank you so much for the reviews, here's a shout out :)**

**Stacey**

** 4444 **

**waterlooroadfan2012**

**And to the lovely guest who made me smile, leave your name next time so I can give you a personal shout out!**

**Characters:**

**Bolton Smiley**

**Paul Langley**

**Alesha Dillon**

**Danielle Harker**

**Sambuca Kelly**

**Denzil Kelly**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Mika Grainger**

**Chlo Charles**

**Donte Charles**

**Kim Campbell**

**Chris Mead**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Davina Shackleton**

**Janeece Bryon**

**Maxine Barlow**

**Nicki Boston**

**Rachel Fleet **

**Adam Fleet**

**Steph Haydock**

**Mikayla White**

**Matt Widing**

**Lauren Andrews**

**Sian Diamond**

**Jeremy Diamond**

**Zak Diamond**

**Maddy Diamond**

**Michael Byrne**

**Chapter six. **

**Steph Haydock** posted on her wall.

"Tree finally up, bring on christmas!" She typed.

**Rachel Fleet and 4 others** like your post.

**Alesha Dillon** posted on her wall.

"8 days until christmas!" She typed.

**Steph Haydock **and** 5 others** like your post.

**Jez Diamond **posted on his wall.

**Steph Haydock **and **7 others** like your post.

"What wife leaves you 8 days before christmas! He typed.

**Steph Haydock **replied to your post.

"She actually left you for Michael?" She typed.

**Jez Diamond **replied to **Steph Haydock's** reply.

"Yeah, gone to live in Scotland or something like that." He typed.

**Steph Haydock **replied to **Jez Diamond's **reply.

"I am sorry to hear that, jez." She typed back, not know what to say.

**Sian Diamond** posted on her wall.

"Love my man so much ** MichealByrne **xx." She typed, not caring who saw.

**Maddy Diamond** replied to **Sian Diamond's** post.

"Talk about rubbing salt into the wound! You don't give a toss, do you? Oh and do us a favour, drop dads last name. You don't derseve it!" She typed, not caring about feelings.

**Sian Diamond** replied to **Maddy diamond's** reply.

"What do you want me to say, Maddy?" She typed.

**Maddy Diamond** replied to **Sian Diamond's** reply.

"You really are a heartless cow! Go walk in front of a bus and do us all a favour." She wrote back.

**Maddy Diamond** has deleted **Sian Diamond** off her friends list and blocked her.

**Rachel Fleet** posted on her wall.

"What do you get a man who says that he has everything he wants? (Bangs head against the nearest wall)." She typed.

**Maxine Barlow** and **3 others** like your post.

**Tom Clarkson** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** post.

"Just get him socks and boxers lol." He typed.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Tom Clarkson's** reply.

"I already have lol." She wrote.

**Kim Campbell-Mead** posted on her wall.

"This time last year I was moaning about not having another half in my life, now I'm a wife and mother! Exciting times!" She wrote.

**Rachel Fleet** and **17 others **like your post.

**A/N There you have it, I really enjoyed writing this! Please review, would love to hear what you all think!**

**Much love**

**Mary xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Facebook Waterloo Road style.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own waterloo Road (sobs like a baby) it belongs to Shed Productions and broadcasted by the BBC.**

**A/N Ok so just that you all don't get confused each chapter is a month in time apart. Thank you so much for the reviews, here's a shout out :)**

**Sarahabc0598**

** 4444 **

**Waterlooroadfan2012**

**Characters:**

**Bolton Smiley**

**Paul Langley**

**Alesha Dillon**

**Danielle Harker**

**Sambuca Kelly**

**Denzil Kelly**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Mika Grainger**

**Chlo Charles**

**Donte Charles**

**Kim Campbell**

**Chris Mead**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Davina Shackleton**

**Janeece Bryon**

**Maxine Barlow**

**Nicki Boston**

**Rachel Fleet **

**Adam Fleet**

**Steph Haydock**

**Mikayla White**

**Matt Widing**

**Lauren Andrews**

**Sian Diamond**

**Jeremy Diamond**

**Zak Diamond**

**Maddy Diamond**

**Michael Byrne**

**Chapter seven. **

**Steph Haydock** posted on her wall.

"Hope my well wonderful friend RachelFleet gets well soon, love ya babe, hope everythings alright." She typed.

**Kim Campbell-Mead **replied to **Steph Haydock's **post.

"Is everything alright? What happend?" She typed.

Steph Haydock replied to Kim Campbell-Mead's reply.

"She collapsed in the kitchen this morning. It must be serious as they have transfered her to the city." She typed, not wanting to give to much away on a social networking site.

Kim Campbell-Mead replied to Steph Haydock's reply.

"Oh god, hope she's ok. Adam must be going out of his mind with worry, not knowing what's wrong woth her." She typed back.

Bolton Smiley replied to Kim Campbell-Mead's reply.

"She's gonna be alright, init. Mrs? Nothing gonna happen to her right? Mrs is the best init, mrs." He wrote.

Kim Campbell-Mead replied to Bolton Smiley's reply.

"I'm sure she's fine. Bolton." She typed.

Bolton Smiley replied to Kim Campbell-Mead's reply.

"You'll let me know, init mrs?" He typed.

Kim Campbell-Mead replied to Bolton Smiley's reply.

"Yes, Bolton I will." She typed.

Adam Fleet posted on his wall.

"Hate waiting, going out of my mind here!" He typed.

Kim Campbell-Mead replied to Adam Fleet's post.

"I'm sure she'll be alright. She's a fighter." She typed.

Adam Fleet replied to Kim Campbell-Mead's reply.

"Its the not knowing that's killing me. They both had better be or I swear I will tear this place apart brick by brick!" He typed.

Kim Casmpbell-Mead replied to Adam Fleet's reply.

"Adam, what did you do?" She typed.

Adam Fleet replied to Kim Campbell-Mead reply.

"I might of kinda threatend the doctor oops." He wrote.

Kim Campbell-Mead replied to Adam Fleet's reply.

"Adam, Rachel's gonna have your head when she finds out!" She typed.

Adam Fleet replied to Kim Campbell-Mead's reply.

"I know, but not if shge doesn't find out and not going to tell her! The doctor's coming I'll speak to you later" He wrote back.

**A/N There you have it, I really enjoyed writing this! Please review, would love to hear what you all think!**

**Much love**

**Mary xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Facebook Waterloo Road style.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own waterloo Road (sobs like a baby) it belongs to Shed Productions and broadcasted by the BBC.**

**A/N Ok so just that you all don't get confused each chapter is a month in time apart. Thank you so much for the reviews, here's a shout out :)**

**Sarahabc0598**

** 4444 **

**Waterlooroadfan2012**

**Luckystars14**

**K.A.S.97**

**WRFan2013**

**Characters:**

**Bolton Smiley**

**Paul Langley**

**Alesha Dillon**

**Danielle Harker**

**Sambuca Kelly**

**Denzil Kelly**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Mika Grainger**

**Chlo Charles**

**Donte Charles**

**Kim Campbell**

**Chris Mead**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Davina Shackleton**

**Janeece Bryon**

**Maxine Barlow**

**Nicki Boston**

**Rachel Fleet **

**Adam Fleet**

**Steph Haydock**

**Mikayla White**

**Matt Widing**

**Lauren Andrews**

**Sian Diamond**

**Jeremy Diamond**

**Zak Diamond**

**Maddy Diamond**

**Michael Byrne**

**Chapter eight.**

Matt was sat in his classroom, grinning like idiot at how well the school christmas production had gone.

**Matt Wilding** posted on his wall.

"Grinning like an idiot here! So proud of all the students that took part. Thank you and well done!" He typed.

**Steph Haydock** and **17 others** like your post.

**Rachel Fleet** posted on her wall.

"Thank you all for the lovely get well messages. Five days until christmas. Excited?!" She typed.

**Bolton Smiley** and **7 others **like your post.

**Kim Campbell-mead **replied to **Rachel Fleet's** post.

"Hell yeah. Cost a for turn though!" She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Kim campbell-Mead's** reply.

"I know, tell me about it." She typed back.

**Kim Campbell-Mead** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"The amount we've spent on Dylan is ridiculous, but worth every penny." She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Kim Campbell-Mead's** reply.

"Aw his little face will a picture as he opens all his little presents :)." She typed.

**Kim Campbell-Mead **replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"Don't I know it and I can't wait!" She typed.

**Tom Clarkson** posted on his wall.

"The gorgeous ** Nicki Boston** just agree to be my wife!" He typed.

**Paul Langley** and **12 others** like your post.

**Steph Haydoc**k sent **Rachel Fleet** a private message.

"Rach, as soon as you get this PM me back!" She wrote.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Steph Haydock's** PM.

"What's up? Steph." She typed back.

**Steph Haydock** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** PM.

"I'm getting married and I want you to be my maid of honour!" She wrote back to her friend.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Steph Haydock's** PM.

"Aw Steph, congratulations and really? Me?" She typed.

**Steph Haydock** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** PM.

"Yes you, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure, would I?" She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Steph Haydock's** PM.

"Thank you! Of course I will." She typed.

**Christmas Day.**

**Maxine Barlow** posted on her wall.

"Merry christmas everyone!" She typed.

**Steph Haydock** and **4 others **like your post.

**Kim Campbell-Mead** added another photo.

"Little man opening his pressies! Too cute for words!" She wrote underneath.

**Nicki Boston** and **12 others** like your post.

**Rachel Fleet **replied to **Kim Campbell-Mead's** post.

"Aw, look at him, your right he is too cute for words :)xx." She typed.

**Kim Campbell-Mead** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"I know! His wee face was priceless :)xx." She typed.

**Adam Fleet** posted on his wall.

** Rachel Fleet** Shall we?xx." He typed.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Adam Fleet's** post.

** Adam Fleet** I don't know, I suppose now is a good time as ." She typed back.

**Adam Fleet** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

** Rachel Fleet** Rach, if your not sure or you don't want to. That's fine with me honey. Whatever you want. Xx." He wrote as he slaved away in the kitchen with the christmas dinner for 30 people as both sides of the family had come for christmas.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Adam Fleet's** reply.

"** AdamFleet** Let's do it!xxx." She typed as excitement took over.

**Rachel Fleet** posted on her wall.

"What did everyone get for christmas? I got the most incredible gift ever off my amazing hubby ** Adam Fleet.**" She typed.

**Maxine Barlow** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** post.

"Nothing can beat my xmas pressie Mrs." She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Maxine Barlow's** reply.

"What did you get Max? :)." She typed back.

**Maxine Barlow** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"Steph adopted me!" She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Maxine Barlow's** reply.

Aw Max, honey that's great!" She wrote.

**Maxine Barlow** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"What was yours?" She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Maxine Barlow's** reply.

"Max, I'll be back in a minute." She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** posted on her wall.

"Me and ** Adam Fleet** are delighted to announce that after two years of heartache and disappointment that as of August 2013 there will be a new tiny addition to the family! We are ecstatic and can't wait!" She wrote.

**Maxine Barlow **and **23 others** like your post.

**A/N There you have it, please review, would love to hear what you all think! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE I HOPE IT BRINGS YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT AND MORE!**

**Much love**

**Mary xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Facebook Waterloo Road style.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own waterloo Road (sobs like a baby) it belongs to Shed Productions and broadcasted by the BBC.**

**A/N Ok so just that you all don't get confused each chapter is a month in time apart. Thank you so much for the reviews, here's a shout out :)**

**Sarahabc0598 **

**Waterlooroadfan2012**

**K.A.S.97**

**Characters:**

**Bolton Smiley**

**Paul Langley**

**Alesha Dillon**

**Danielle Harker**

**Sambuca Kelly**

**Denzil Kelly**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Mika Grainger**

**Chlo Charles**

**Donte Charles**

**Kim Campbell**

**Chris Mead**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Davina Shackleton**

**Janeece Bryon**

**Maxine Barlow**

**Nicki Boston**

**Rachel Fleet **

**Adam Fleet**

**Steph Haydock**

**Mikayla White**

**Matt Widing**

**Lauren Andrews**

**Sian Diamond**

**Jeremy Diamond**

**Zak Diamond**

**Maddy Diamond**

**Michael Byrne**

**Chapter Nine.**

**Lauren Andrews** posted on her wall.

"What a long flight!" She typed, before collecting her bags from the baggage claim.

**Josh Stevenson** like your post.

**Josh Stevenson** also replied to **Laruen Andrews **post.

"Good holiday?xx" He typed.

**Lauren Andrews** replied to **Josh stevenson's** reply.

"Hey mate, it was great, I'll come round later to give you all the goss!" She typed, putting her phone back in the pocket.

**Jez Diamond** posted on his wall.

"Unbelievable!" He typed.

**Tom Clarkson **replied to **Jez Diamond's** post.

"What's up, mate?" He typed.

"Sian wants half of everything I own in the divorce settlement." He typed.

**Tom Clarkson** replied to **Jez Diamond's** reply.

"Really? You guys weren't married that long." He typed.

**Jez Diamond **replied to **Tom Clarkson's **reply.

"I know mate, I know." Typed, then put his phone away.

**Danielle Harker** posted on her wall.

Some people are really stuck up! Grrr!" She typed.

**Bolton Smiley** replied to **Danielle Harker's** post.

'Finally admitting what everyone has been telling you for years, Dan? ROTFLMFAO!" He typed, nearly wetting himself in the process.

**Paul Langley** and **12 others** like your post.

**Kimberley Campbell-Mead **posted on her wall.

"Wee man's first day at nursery, cries!" She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** and **4 others** like your post.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Kimberley Campbell-Mead's **post.

"Don't cry, hun. You'll see him again later on xx." She typed.

**Kimberley Campbell-Mead** replied to **Rachel Fleet's **reply.

"I know its just he's growing so quickly, you'll have all this to come soon!" She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Kimberly Campbell-Mead's** reply.

"I'm not so sure anymore." She typed, nearly in tears as she did so.

**Kimberley Campbell-Mead **replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"Why? What's wrong?" She typed, furiously.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Kimberley Campbell-Mead's** reply.

I'm bleeding, we're at the hospital now." She typed.

**Kimberley Campbell-Mead** replied to **Rachel Fleet's **reply.

"God, let me know." She typed, knowing exactly what her friend was going through.

A hours minutes she got a phone call, revealing all.

**Kimberley Campbell-Mead** posted her on wall.

"Its with great sorrow and regret that I inform everyone that today (17/02/13 at 20.47 that Josiah Benjamin Fleet entered the world sleeping, our condolences and sympathies go out to his devastated parents ** Adam Fleet** and ** Rachel Fleet.** Understandably they would appreciate privacy at this saddened time. Thank you.

Nobody had the heart to like or comment on the post. As they their thoughts went out to a very much loved and precious little boy and his devastated parents.

**A/N There you have it, sorry for the wait. Please hate me for this, it all works out in end. I promise! Its my birthday tomorrow and reviews would be a brillant birthday present! REVIEW!**

**Much love**

**Mary xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Facebook Waterloo Road style.

**Chapter ten.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own waterloo Road (sobs like a baby) it belongs to Shed Productions and broadcasted by the BBC.**

**A/N I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. Thank you for your patients. Ok so just that you all don't get confused each chapter is a month in time apart. Thank you so much for the reviews, here's a shout out :)**

**Loveistheprotection**

**K.A.S.97**

**Suitelifer98**

**SociallyAwkardUnicorn**

**Waterlooroadfan2012**

**And to the guest that didn't leave their name.**

**Characters:**

**Bolton Smiley**

**Paul Langley**

**Alesha Dillon**

**Danielle Harker**

**Sambuca Kelly**

**Denzil Kelly**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Mika Grainger**

**Chlo Charles**

**Donte Charles**

**Kim Campbell**

**Chris Mead**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Davina Shackleton**

**Janeece Bryon**

**Maxine Barlow**

**Nicki Boston**

**Rachel Fleet **

**Adam Fleet**

**Steph Haydock**

**Mikayla White**

**Matt Widing**

**Lauren Andrews**

**Sian Diamond**

**Jeremy Diamond**

**Zak Diamond**

**Maddy Diamond**

**Michael Byrne**

**Chapter ten.**

**Janeec Bryon** wrote on her wall.

"What's everyone doing for St. Patrick's day? :)." She typed.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Janeece Bryon's **post.

"Probably just get wasted, same as every year!" She typed in return.

**Tom Clarkson** posted on his wall.

"In less than a month I'll be a kept man! Lol." He typed.

**Josh Stevenson** and **3 others** like your post.

**Josh Stevenson** replied to **Tom Clarkson's** post.

"If Nicki doesn't leave you standing at the alter, old man lol." He typed.

**Tom Clarkson** replied to **Josh Stevenson's** reply.

"Oi! Watch it you lol." He typed.

**Maxine Haydock** posted on her wall.

"Remember that you only have one mum, that no other woman in the entire world could ever replace. Let your mum how much you love and and appreciate her. I love you, mum ** Steph Haydock**. She typed.

**Steph Haydock** and **12 others** like your post.

**Steph Haydock** replied to **Maxine Haydock's** post.

"Thanks sweetie :)." She typed.

**Kim Campbell-Mead** posted on her wall.

"My baby boy's three today. Happy Birthday baby boy! Love Mummy and Daddy. She typed.

**Rachel Fleet **and **15 others** like your post.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Kim Campbell-Mead's** post.

"Happy Birthday Dylan :)." She typed.

**Kim Campbell-Mead's **replied to **Rachel Fleet's **reply.

"God Rach, I'm so sorry! I didn't think." She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Kim Campbell-Mead's **reply.

"Your alright. Its your baby boy's birthday, celebrate it!" She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** posted on her wall.

"A heart felt thank you for all of your lovely messages of condolences, cards and flowers. They really do mean a lot. Our baby boy Josiah will never be forgotten. I love you baby boy. Love Mummy&Daddy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx" She typed.

**Kim Campbell-Mead **and **17 others** like your post.

**Maddie Diamond** posted on her wall.

"Bring on tonight!" She typed.

**Josh Stevenson **and **4 others **like your post.

**Bolton Smiley** posted on his wall.

"I got a slot on radio! Woo hoo!" He typed.

**Paul Langley** and **18 others** like your post.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Bolton Smiley's** post.

"Congratulations Bolton. Well done." She typed.

**Bolton Smiley** replied to **Rachel Fleet's **reply.

"Thanks Mrs. And sorry for you know. You didn't deserve that. Especially you. Coz your mint, init Mrs." He typed.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Bolton Smiley's** reply.

"Thank you Bolton that means a lot :)" She typed, as she wipe a tear away that had rolled down her cheek.

**A/N There you have it! REVIEW!**

**Much love**

**Mary xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Facebook Waterloo Road style.

**Chapter eleven.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own waterloo Road (sobs like a baby) it belongs to Shed Productions and broadcasted by the BBC.**

**A/N Ok so just that you all don't get confused each chapter is a month in time apart. Thank you so much for the reviews, here's a shout out :)**

**Loveistheprotection**

**K.A.S.97**

**Just a mad woman with a box**

**Waterlooroadfan2012**

**CBurns1995**

**Characters:**

**Bolton Smiley**

**Paul Langley**

**Alesha Dillon**

**Danielle Harker**

**Sambuca Kelly**

**Denzil Kelly**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Mika Grainger**

**Chlo Charles**

**Donte Charles**

**Kim Campbell**

**Chris Mead**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Davina Shackleton**

**Janeece Bryon**

**Maxine Barlow**

**Nicki Boston**

**Rachel Fleet **

**Adam Fleet**

**Steph Haydock**

**Mikayla White**

**Matt Widing**

**Lauren Andrews**

**Sian Diamond**

**Jeremy Diamond**

**Zak Diamond**

**Maddy Diamond**

**Michael Byrne**

**Chapter eleven.**

**Tom Clarkson **posted on his wall.

"Can't believe I'm a married man!" He typed.

**Josh Stevenson** and **12 others** like your post.

**Janneece Byran** posted on her wall.

"Bored!" She typed.

**Maxine Barlow **had changed her name from **Maxine Barlow** to **Maxine Haydock.**

**Steph Haydock** likes this.

**Makyla White** posted on her wall.

"Haven't been on my FB in ages! Glad to be home :)." She typed.

**Danielle Harker** posted on her wall.

"Some people! Grrr." She typed.

**Alesha Dillion** replied to **Danielle Harker's** post.

"What's up babes?" She typed.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Alesha Dillion's** reply.

"Nice for some people to ignore me! Stuck up cow! She typed.

**Alesha Dillion** replied to **Danielle Harker's **reply.

"Who ignored you babes?" She typed.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Alesha Dillion's** reply.

"That stuck up snobby nose cow of an ex-head. Like how rude!" She typed.

**Alesha Dillon** replied to **Danielle Harker's** reply.

"What happened?" She typed.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Alesha Dillon's** reply.

"I seen her in Top Shop and I said hello and she just ignores me. How rude!" She typed.

**Alesha Dillon **replied to **Danielle Harker's** reply.

"Maybe she didn't hear ya babes." She typed.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Alesha Dillon's** reply.

"Oh she heard me! Stuck up cow!" She typed.

**Alesha Dillon** replied to **Danielle Harker's** reply.

"Well to be fair babes you have been slagging her off to anyone who'll listen." She typed.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Alesha Dillon's** reply.

"Your suppose to be my best friend! And your sticking up for her! Some friend you are!" She typed.

**Alesha Dillon** replied to **Danielle Harker's** reply.

"Ok Dan, you need to stop this alright. She hasn't done anything to you and you constantly put her down and drag her name through the mud, it needs to stop. And I've always been there for you no matter what. Come to me when you've got some sense." She typed and logged off her account.

**Bolton Smiley** posted on his wall.

"Going live tonight peeps!" He typed.

**Paul Langley** and **27 others** like your post.

**Adam Fleet** posted on his wall.

"I have the worlds best wife ** Rachel Fleet** :)xxx" he typed.

**Rachel Fleet** likes your post.

**Steph Haydock **posted on **Rachel Fleet's** wall.

"Night out tonight to celebrate 's Day, fancy it?xx" She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Steph Haydock's** post.

"Yeah, why not, what time?xx." She typed.

**Steph Haydock** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"7?xx" She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** replied to **Steph Haydock's** reply.

"See you there :)xx" She typed.

**A/N There you have it I'm so sorry for the wait, just life getting in the way :( And whoever leaves me my 50th review will get the next chapter written from which ever character and idea they want and please feel free to REVIEW!**

**Much love**

**Mary xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Facebook Waterloo Road style.**

**Chapter twelve.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own waterloo Road (sobs like a baby) it belongs to Shed Productions and broadcasted by the BBC.**

**A/N Ok so just that you all don't get confused each chapter is a month in time apart. Thank you so much for the reviews, here's a shout out :)**

**Sarahabc 0598**

**Waterlooroadfan2012**

**Characters:**

**Bolton Smiley**

**Paul Langley**

**Alesha Dillon**

**Danielle Harker**

**Sambuca Kelly**

**Denzil Kelly**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Mika Grainger**

**Chlo Charles**

**Donte Charles**

**Kim Campbell**

**Chris Mead**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Davina Shackleton**

**Janeece Bryon**

**Maxine Barlow**

**Nicki Boston**

**Rachel Fleet **

**Adam Fleet**

**Steph Haydock**

**Mikayla White**

**Matt Widing**

**Lauren Andrews**

**Sian Diamond**

**Jeremy Diamond**

**Zak Diamond**

**Maddy Diamond**

**Michael Byrne**

**Chapter Twelve.**

**Rachel Fleet **posted on her wall.

"Was a brilliant night out with the girls, paid for it though!" She typed.

Steph Haydock likes this.

Steph Haydock replied to Rachel Fleet's post.

"It was brilliant, you drank us all under the table. Lol should do it again sometime." She typed.

Rachel Fleet replied to Steph Haydock's reply.

"Hey we should definitely do it again. Not as wild though next time. My body and poor hubby couldn't handle it lol." She typed.

Steph Haydock replied to Rachel Fleet's reply.

"Okay Fleet TMI lol. Glad you had a good time. You deserved it." She typed.

Rachel Fleet relied to Steph Haydock's reply.

"STEPHANIE MARIE HAYDOCK THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! POT AND KETTLE SPRING TO MIND! And I did thank you." She typed.

Steph Haydock replied to Rachel Fleet's reply.

"Oi you cheeky, lol anyway Danielle Harker to giving you lip?" She typed.

Rachel Fleet replied to Steph Haydock's reply.

"Yup I thought she would have got bored by now honestly Steph I don't know what I've done to upset her this much." She typed.

Steph Haydock replied to Rachel Fleet's reply.

"You haven't done anything wrong Rach, she's just a silly little madam who hasn't got anything better to do with her time. Honestly it'll blow over soon :)xx." She typed.

Rachel Fleet replied to Steph Haydock's reply.

"Do you think so?" She typed.

Steph Haydock replied to Rachel Fleet's reply.

"Yeah, of course it will. She'll get bored eventually Rach." She typed.

Rachel Fleet replied to Steph Haydock's reply.

"Thanks steph xx." She typed.

Bolton Smiley posted on his wall.

"Guess who got into Cambridge? All thanks to the one and only Rachel Fleet wouldn't be were I am without her! THERE'S ONLY ONE MRS MASON! EM EM EM I MEAN FLEET! :)." He typed.

Paul Langley and 28 others like your post.

Rachel fleet replied to Bolton Smiley's post.

"Thank you Bolton but all the credit goes to yourself, you did all the hard work! Congratulations!" She typed.

Bolton Smiley replied to Rachel Fleet's reply.

"Nah mrs I couldn't of done without you, init?" He typed back.

**A/N There you have it I'm so sorry for the wait, just life getting in the way :( please feel free to REVIEW! I've ran out of ideas so please free to let me know what you might and I'll try my best :) or it you all have got bored of this fanfic, let me know and I'll stop writing it xx**

**WWOMM**


	13. Chapter 13

**Facebook Waterloo Road style.**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own waterloo Road (sobs like a baby) it belongs to Shed Productions and broadcasted by the BBC.**

**A/N Ok so just that you all don't get confused each chapter is a month in time apart. Thank you so much for the reviews, here's a shout out :)**

**Waterlooroadfan2012**

**Waterlooroadlover2012**

**RenagraceSx**

**Waterlooroad01**

**OMG**

**I-wish-upon-falling-stars**

**And to the guest that didn't leave their name.**

**Characters:**

**Bolton Smiley**

**Paul Langley**

**Alesha Dillon**

**Danielle Harker**

**Sambuca Kelly**

**Denzil Kelly**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Mika Grainger**

**Chlo Charles**

**Donte Charles**

**Kim Campbell**

**Chris Mead**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Davina Shackleton**

**Janeece Bryon**

**Maxine Barlow**

**Nicki Boston**

**Rachel Fleet **

**Adam Fleet**

**Steph Haydock**

**Mikayla White**

**Matt Widing**

**Lauren Andrews**

**Sian Diamond**

**Jeremy Diamond**

**Zak Diamond**

**Maddy Diamond**

**Michael Byrne**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

**Mika Grainger **posted on her wall.

"First day of the amazing trip around erupt with the little sis ** ChloCharles** good times ahead!" She typed, as the two sister packed for the holiday of a lifetime.

**Steph Haydock** and **14 others** like your post.

**Matt Wilding** posted 2 new photos on his wall.

"Me and my princess :)" He typed underneath the pictures he had took earlier that day of himself and Martha at the park.

**Chlo Charles **and **9 others** like your photos.

**Maxine Haydock** posted on her wall.

"And roll on summer. PARTY!" She typed.

**Bolton Smiley** and **16 others** like your post.

**Steph Haydock** posted on her wall.

"Only 4 more weeks till school is out." She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** and **8 others** like your post.

**Rachel Fleet** commented on your post.

"Amen sister!' She typed, before putting her phone back in her pocket.

**Kimberley Campbell-Mead** posted on her wall.

"Not long until end of the school day, than the beach here we come. Loving this weather!" She typed, before having to go off and help a pupil in the class she was teaching.

**Bolton Smiley**, **Steph Haydock **and **Rachel Fleet **likes your status.

**Danielle Harker** posted on her wall.

"Please babes I hate when we fall out ** AliciaDillon**." She typed.

**Alicia Dillion** commented on **Danielle Harker's** post.

"Have you come to your senses yet?" She typed, rather annoyed at her friend.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Alicia Dillion's** reply.

"Senses to what? I haven't done anything wrong!" She typed, not getting what the big deal was.

**Alicia Dillion** replied to **Danielle Harker's** reply.

"You can be so immature dan, its unreal. You need to apologise to Mrs Fleet for what you've been saying about her. It's not right she hasn't done anything to you and yet she gets the worst word out of your mouth." She typed, feeling irritated that she had to even explain it to her.

**Danielle Harker** replied to **Alicia Dillion's** reply.

"She ignored me, the cow!" She typed, angry nobody was taking her side.

**Alicia Dillion** replied to **Danielle Harker's** reply.

"Bloody hell dan! So what? Get over it already! Wake up and smell the coffee, will you? That woman was nothing but nice to you and she has just lost the baby son and still gets the worst word out of your mouth. Your a lot of things but I never imagined cruel was one of them. You need to apologise, if it takes you to get on your hand and knees and grovel, you do it." She typed, before heading to work.

**Danielle Harker** sent **Alicia Dillion** a PM.

"I'm not grovelling to that bitch you can forget it, uh eh no way. I thought you were you my best friend! I guess not if your taking HER side. It isn't my fault she lost her sprog, she should have taken better care of herself and anyway he's better off if you ask me, an ex prosie for a mother. No thank you. Come to me when you've seen sense and are on my side!

**Bolton Smiley** posted on his wall.

"September and Cambridge here I come man!" He typed.

**Rachel Fleet** and **9 others **like your status.

**Adam Fleet** posted his wall.

"Can't 4 months has gone by, miss you more and more everyday little champ." He typed, not being able to type anymore.

**Rachel Fleet** and **15 others** like your post.

**Steph Haydock** posted on her wall.

"Night out with the girls ** NikkiClarkson** ** KimberleyCampbell-Mead RachelFleet** Can't wait." She typed.

**Rachel Fleet** commented on **Steph Haydock's** post.

"Steph, can I leave it for another night. Its I think I need to spend some time with Adam. Its just we really spent any time together since you know. Sorry. Xx." She typed, feeling bad.

**Steph Haydock** replied to **Rachel Fleet's** reply.

"Of course not, don't be silly. I'm here if you need me hun." She typed.

**A/N There you have it I'm so sorry for the wait, I lost my uncle to suicide a month ago so I am sorry for the wait :( please feel free to REVIEW! if you all have gotten bored of this fanfic, let me know and I'll stop writing it xx**

**WWOMM**


	14. Chapter 14

**Facebook Waterloo Road style.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own waterloo Road (sobs like a baby) it belongs to Shed Productions and broadcasted by the BBC.**

**A/N Ok so just that you all don't get confused each chapter is a month in time apart. Thank you so much for the reviews, here's a shout out :)**

**Waterlooroadfan2012**

**RenagraceSx**

**Cburns1995**

**Sarahabc0598**

**Melon**

**I-wish-upon-falling-stars**

**WR**

**Characters:**

**Bolton Smiley**

**Paul Langley**

**Alesha Dillon**

**Barry Barry**

**Dynasty Barry**

**Kasey Barry**

**Danielle Harker**

**Sambuca Kelly**

**Denzil Kelly**

**Josh Stevenson**

**Mika Grainger**

**Chlo Charles**

**Donte Charles**

**Kim Campbell**

**Chris Mead**

**Tom Clarkson**

**Davina Shackleton**

**Janeece Bryon**

**Maxine Barlow**

**Nicki Boston**

**Rachel Fleet **

**Adam Fleet**

**Steph Haydock**

**Mikayla White**

**Matt Widing**

**Lauren Andrews**

**Sian Diamond**

**Jeremy Diamond**

**Zak Diamond**

**Maddy Diamond**

**Michael Byrne**

**Christine Mulgrew**

**Imigan Stewart**

**Eddie Lawson**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Eddie Lawson sat there in his classroom in the school that he had been working in for the last four years, but it would never be Waterloo Road. Thinking about his lost love and what she was doing at that moment.

He had heard the kids talking about something called Facebook. After googling it, he decided to make an account.

After filling out the required information and figuring out how to use it. He sent out some friends requests then he posted on his wall.

"So this is Facebook." He typed.

Bolton Smiley and 23 others accepted Eddie Lawson's friends request.

Eddie Lawson wrote on Rachel Fleet's wall.

"Hiya Rach, how have you been? Its been a long time." He typed.

Rachel Fleet replied to Eddie Lawson's post.

"Hi Eddie, I'm fine. Yes it has been a long time. You could have picked up the phone." She typed, annoyed that he was getting on like nothing happened.

Eddie Lawson replied to Rachel Fleet's reply.

"Yeah sorry about that. I didn't think you'd want to talk to me. Maybe we could meet up for coffee?. What's with the name change?' He typed, as curiously got the better of him. Although he knew it was none of his business.

Rachel Fleet replied to Eddie Lawson's reply.

"I got married. No thank you. I've moved on, I'm happy." She typed back, before logging off.

Why did he have to pop up after all the this? Rachel thought to herself.

Dynasty Barry posted on her wall.

"Party at the house tonight, who's coming?" She wrote.

Imegan Stewart and 19 others like your post.

Steph Haydock changed her name from Steph Haydock to Steph Mead.

Maxine Haydock 10 others like this.

Rachel Fleet commented on Steph Mead's name change.

"Our Steph Finally settled down, never thought I'd see the day." She typed.

Steph Mead replied to Rachel Fleet's reply.

"I know me and you both. What are you doing for your anniversary?" She typed back.

Rachel Fleet replied to Steph Mead's reply.

We're not sure yet. Might go to the countryside for a few days." She wrote.

Steph Mead replied to Rachel Fleet's reply.

"Sounds lovely. You guys need it." She typed back.

Rachel Fleet replied to Steph Mead's reply.

"Yeah especially after the year we've had." She wrote.

Kasey Barry wrote on her wall.

"Anyone up for a game footie later?" She typed.

Eddie Lawson posted on Rachel Fleet's wall.

"Rachel, can we talk." He wrote.

Rachel Fleet replied to Eddie Lawson's reply.

"No Eddie, there's nothing to talk about." She typed back.

**A/N there you have it. please feel free to review and thank you to the new follows. If you all have gotten bored of this fanfic, let me know and I'll stop writing it xx**

**WWOMM**


End file.
